Recruiting A New Member
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: OneShot. As soon as the Slitheen Spacecraft hit Big Ben, Jack knew what to do and who to see in order to get that all important techno-whizz Torchwood was looking for. Set during Aliens of London.


Jack pushed Suzie against the wall of the old Albion Hospital as he heard the wonderful noises that he had been longing to hear for so long. But not yet, no yet. He wasn't going to allow himself to rip a whole in the delicate fabric of time just for his own personal satisfaction and relief.

Suzie Costello, second in command of the Torchwood team: Cardiff, was bemused by the sudden actions of Jack's and looked up at his hard expression and perked ears. He was always a mystery to her. He had some sort of colourful past, she was clever enough to know that, but he would never ever let it slip about what he was or even what he did. He was a closed leader, but a damn good one. So Suzie followed his lead, even though she someday hoped to take his place.

The noises of a whooshing engine began to get louder and louder, and somewhere in the distance there was a faint cry from a woman.

"Doctor?"

Jack's eyebrows raised as he looked down at Suzie. She, again, was confused.

"The Doctor?" She mouthed to Jack. Jack nodded in return.

"Tell Owen to get the SUV ready, we've found the right place." Jack whispered back. He looked down at the computer strapped to the wristband he received when becoming a Time Agent, whilst Suzie typed manically at her enhanced Blackberry to contact their fellow colleague. His wrist computer told him that the date was March 7th, 2006, 3.06am, which from what he recalled from the story of this particular adventure, was about the right time for him and Suzie to swoop in.

He took a step forward, releasing Suzie from his grip, only to find that he was the one being held back this time. He turned on the balls of his feet and furrowed his eyebrows at the smaller woman in front of him.

"What?" He asked harshly, feeling that time was not on their side.

"If that's the Doctor shouldn't we follow him and not see the scientist?" Suzie inquired, her eyes narrowing. It was her belief that The Torchwood Institute's main enemy was the Doctor, and if any member came across him, they should capture him for the 'Good of the British Empire'.

"If we follow the Doctor, it will cause a major paradox and I will disappear from existence." Jack retorted with hard eyes, "Anyway, Torchwood Three is built in his honour," Jack continued then turned back to listen.

Suzie took a step back, not used to any revelation with her Captain's life story. Disappear from existence? What was that supposed to mean? Plus, Torchwood being made in The Doctor's honour. Obviously there was more to Jack's intentions for Torchwood then what he said.

Jack signalled for the pair to move forward and Suzie's thoughts were dragged away. They walked swiftly down an empty corridor, Jack always one pace ahead, as if in rank.

Suzie's brief about this mission was, well, brief. When the news came through that a spaceship had hit Big Ben in daylight, a quiet day in the Torchwood Hub was sprang to life as Jack ordered for the three of them to go to London, saying that he knew of someone who could help their cause. Which in his understanding, was to protect the humans from threatening alien life. But Suzie couldn't help but wonder, as the dying engines of the mysterious blue box died away, if it wasn't the Doctor who was going to help 'their cause' – then who else?

Jack's heart was beating faster with every step his took. The Doctor was just here. His Doctor. The Doctor he hadn't seen in one hundred and thirty seven years. But Jack knew that he couldn't just stride up to him and explain that they hadn't really met yet but he would like to hitch a ride in the TARDIS anyway and divert them away from that mauve alert from the Chula Ambulance that his past self would throw at them. The Doctor would disagree, and he knew it. Jack knew of what was going to happen when the Slitheen Spaceship hit Big Ben in attempt to sell the earth, the Doctor and Rose explained all when they visited Cardiff and came across Mayor Margaret Blaine. It's how he reacted so quickly. But he had to tread carefully. Like he said, he didn't want a paradox.

They came to the end of a corridor and turned the corner, and at the other end was a slim young oriental woman, her hair pinned up and her clipboard in hand.

Jack stood, his two booted feet planted on the floor firmly, Suzie just at his right hand side. He cleared his throat, which got the woman's attention.

"Toshiko Sato?" Jack called down the corridor.

The woman looked curiously at the pair of them then mumbled something and nodded.

Jack smiled, "I think we have a job opening for you."


End file.
